Waiting For Superman
by Alexxiiaa
Summary: Ever since Stevie and Justin broke up, she's been a little... crazy. Zander notices and he sings her a song... It's crappy I know. It's probably as bad as the summary. :/


**Here is a new Zevie one-shot. Remember to check my bio, so you know when i will be updating my stories.**

* * *

Ever since Stevie and Justin broke up, I've noticed that Stevie hasn't been herself. Everyday she waits for someone to be able to hold onto like she would to Justin. The other day I found her talking to herself in the band room.

" _Do you love me?"_

" _Of course I love you! You are the person I will always love. I will never leave you!"_

I seriously think that she need help, but today, instead of finding her in her usual position on the couch talking to herself, I found her in the corner sitting down with her head in her arms. She was crying and her little body was shaking violently. I walk over to her and say, "Stevie are you okay?" She looks up and says, "am I not pretty enough?"

I stare at her and say, "what are you talking about?"she looks at me with a sad smile and says, "Justin told me that I wasnt pretty enough to be his girlfriend. He was just using me because he wanted to get closer to Kacey."

I stare, shocked that someone would say that to Stevie, before saying, Stevie, you are the most perfect person ever. Never let anyone bring you down, ok?"

She smiles and says, "Thank you. Really, you made me feel special. I have to go now. See you later." She gave me a quick hug and left.

I stare after her before a few possible lyrics popped into my head. I quickly write them down and get to work on a song, that I knew was Stevie would love.

* * *

I breath in before walking into the band room. Zander had texted me saying that he wanted to show me something. Lately I haven't been myself and honestly I'm wondering if I'm going crazy. I look around and I don't see anyone. I walk to the couch and sit down. I try to hold back tears before I start to hear the soft strum for guitar. I the hear the familiar voice of the one and only Zander Robbins. I close my eyes and listen to his voice.

 _She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away  
She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

 _She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late.  
He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape."  
She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name  
Like Lois Lane  
And she smiles, oh the way she smiles_

 _She's talking to angels,  
Counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
Falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
Waiting for Superman_

 _She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse  
Nothing's making sense  
She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,  
This Metropolis_

 _She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late.  
He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day."  
She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this,  
Left without a kiss."  
Still, she smiles, oh, the way she smiles, yeah_

 _She's talking to angels,  
Counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
She's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
She's waiting for Superman..._

 _...to lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love and flying through the air  
Save her now before it's too late tonight  
Oh, at the speed of light  
And she smiles_

 _She's talking to angels,  
Counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
She's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
She's waiting for Superman..._

 _...to lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love, oh, and flying through the air  
Save her now before it's too late tonight  
She's waiting for Superman_

I open my eyes and see Zander standing in front of me. He's biting his lip and looking at my lips. I slowly lean in and connect our lips. His lips are soft and sweet. I smile against his lips and wrap my arms around his neck. He kisses back and wraps his arms around my waist. He dips me back slightly and after a few minutes, he breaks away. I rest my forehead in his and say, "I think I found my Superman."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Please tell me how you liked the one-shot in the reviews.**

 **~Alexia**


End file.
